A technique in which a first member and a second member are joined to each other via a brazing material is known. In this technique, if a foil is provided on the first member and the foil is used as the brazing material, there is a possibility that the foil is separated from the first member. If alloy plating is applied on the first member and the alloy plating is used as the brazing material, it is necessary to prepare a plating bath containing molten metal alloy in advance.
As a related technique to the joining method, Patent Literature 1 discloses manufacturing method of an aluminum tube having many holes for a heat exchanger. The method includes a step of hot-dipping for plating a brazing material including Zn or Zn alloy on the tube. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique in which a copper alloy liner, a stainless steel jacket and a throat support are joined using brazing alloy foil. Patent Literature 3 discloses a technique in which a cooling fluid liner, an inner conformal throat support sections, an outer conformal throat support sections, an inlet manifold and an outlet manifold are joined using blaze alloy. Patent Literature 4 discloses a technique for joining the first base member and the second base member using a brazing foil.